About you Now
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Kenny and Dawn have an argument about Dawn's contest appeals. When Kenny leaves for a vaction with Brock, Ash and Drew, Dawn starts to think about the happy memories that she and kenny shared. Full summary inside. Penguinshipping songfic!


Hey people this is a penguinshipping one-shot. This is my first try at doing a one-shot, I'm not very good and some pointers might be nice. Oh It's best if you play the song while you read. Oh yeah, Happy New Year.

Song used: About you now by- Miranda Cosgrove

Full summary: Kenny and Dawn have an argument about Dawn's contest appeals. Dawn thinks about her happy memories with Kenny while Kenny goes off to the Sevii Islands for a holiday with Ash, Drew and Brock. When Kenny comes back, they make up.

Disclaimer: LyraXEthan does not own pokemon, nor does she own the song.

"No you're doing it wrongly!" said Kenny angrily. "No, I'm not!" retorted Dawn. Kenny had been watching Dawn practice her contest appeals for the Lilycove city contest.

After the Sinnoh League, Dawn accepted Kenny's offer, of training together and participating in the Grand Festival together. Dawn had heard from May that there would be duo coordinating in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Dawn had always wanted to go to the Hoenn region, so she asked Kenny if he wanted to her partner. Kenny accepted, the two began travelling together and eventually formed a relationship.

"Well, I'm not going bother you anymore! If your appeals go bad during the contest, it's none of my business. I'm going back to Twinleaf Town and meet up with Ash, Drew and Brock for a holiday." Said Kenny. "Wait! Kenny!" shouted Dawn. However, it was too late. Kenny had already teleported home.

In the Pokemon Centre **(Dawn's POV)**

Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should've been strong, yeah, I lied  
Nobody gets me like you

"Maybe, I'm wrong." I thought

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant?  
There was nothing to compare to

"I couldn't grasp the meaning of your words," I thought.

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you

"I'm very sure how I feel about you too." I thought.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

I took out my special scrapbook and looked through the photos of all the memories I had shared with Kenny.

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
'Cos I know how I feel about you

"I now everything changes around us, like May getting together with Drew and Ash getting together with Misty." I thought.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

"I really wish that we did not argue." I thought sadly.

Not a day pass me by  
Not a day pass me by  
When I don't think about you

"You've only been gone for about a few hours, I'm already starting to miss you." I thought.

And there's no moving on  
'Cos I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
But I know how I feel about you know  
Yeah, I know how I feel about you now

"I let you down. I really let you down." I cried. I picked up my pokegear and called Kenny's number.

"Hey Kenny." I said.

"Hi." Replied Kenny annoyed.

"Look, I want to apologise for what happened just now. I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you before. I guess that I was excited to claim my last ribbon." I said.

"That's alright, I was too emotional just now." Replied Kenny.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"In 2 days." Replied Kenny.

"Well I miss you. Enjoy your holiday!" I said cheerily.

"Thanks Dee Dee." Said Kenny.

"Stop calling me Dee Dee!" said Dawn.

"What ever you say Dee Dee." Chuckled Kenny.

Dawn and Kenny's small argument kept going on and on, but they were finally stopped by Brock who suggested that the boys go to the beach.

That's the end! Please review! I'm open to shipping suggestions for one-shots or song fics. Please leave a review if you want to request a songfic. I might not be able to update my other stories as quickly, school is starting this Tuesday, and my updates would probably come o Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays. Also, vote on my poll. So, I'll close with a long author's note! Happy New Year Everybody!


End file.
